Of Angels
by metalatron-she-lives
Summary: OC's needed... Kronos the Archangel. Keeper of dimentions. Kronos longs for worlds she can only watch over but when The Gods sees her unhappiness they grants her wish along with a few others just to keep her from being alone. The world they sends them to... is the world of transformers. Set in between 2007 and ROTF... PLEASE I NEED OC's to help my Kronos live another day.
1. Oc's needed

**Hello Everyone I am starting my first OC based story and I need faithful fans of Transformers to become my MAIN ****OC ****characters.**

**There will only be 5 people chosen maybe more it all depends on who your character is. **

**CHARACTERS MUST BE HUMAN, HALF HUMAN,OR DEMI-GOD.**

**Name: Angel Kronos**

**Age: 19**

**D.O.B: October 30.**

**Hight: 5ft 1in**

**Eye color: Dark Blue**

**Hair color: Coal black**

**Hair style/length: Wild Long waist length**

**Crush/future mate: Optimus Prime**

**Religion: None even as an Archangel**

**Style: Gothic type**

**Special gene: Black sword like angel wings**

**Special ability: Angel eye the ability to freeze time withing a dimenetion or to transport from place to place**

**Personality: Angel is a leader and refuses to give in from anything. Strong as 10 men and fearce in a battle. Kind to those under her command. Angel has a tendecy to remain silent untill her actual imput is needed.**

**Backround story: Angel came from a broken home her mother paid no attention to her what so ever. Her father left when she was very young. On her 13th birthday she ended her suffering by throwing herself off a bridge. The Gods thought her to be stronger than all others cause of her name Angel. She became Kronos the Archangel of Dimentions. She commanded great armys of God but was missing something so The Gods set her on a mission to find her place.**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Date of birth:(not essential) **

**Hight: (IN FEET PLEASE)**

**Eye color: **

**Hair color:**

**Hair style/length:**

**Crush/future mate:**

**Religion: **

**Style: **

**Special gene**

**Special ability: (a special gift you gain in the story or have at the begining)**

**Personality:**

**Backround story:**


	2. OC's eccepted and still more needed

**HIYA AGAIN.**

**I Have the first 5 oc's and I may need more so please give me just a few more.**

**CHARACTERS**

**Angel Kronos (my oc)**

**Keni Ranaki (representative of spain)**

**Zena Sea (lunar radioactivity)**

**Gaia Kame (from GaiaKame)**

**and Naughtia (guest)**

**I will except more OC's to be mentioned in my story or to be used through out the plot like a horrible ex-boyfriend.**

**Just use the Template I set up.**

**THank YOu**


	3. Prologue

**OF ANGELS**

**PROLOGUE**

**Hey I need at least one boy OC then I can continue**

Angles: one of a class of spiritual beings; a celestial attendant of God. In medieval **angelology,** angels constituted the higher of the two celestial orders (archangels, and angels).

* * *

A girl with long feathery black hair watched her mother down another bottle of nasty smelling liquid as she slipped out the door. Today was her 12th birthday and her only friend gave her a charm bracelet. The only charm on the cold metal was an angel.

Her blue eyes rested on the setting sun the only thing to keep her anchored were her friend Annabeth she was the true angel. A little girl around the age of seven watched the 'beautiful lady' as she said in her mind. "Lady?"

Angle spun around to see a little girl with golden hair when she blinked the girl was gone. The next few days the angel only caught glimpses of the girl

One day at school a mean man with a gun took her class hostage. When the police stormed in he shot Annabeth. The little girl appeared again shoving a katana though the man's chest, Anna's stormy eyes looked to her friend and she said "I'm gonna be an angel, Angel" she died that day.

The little girl called kiyoko or KiKi became close to Angel that day. KiKi viewed Angel as a leader and became most loyal.

* * *

Another year passed and once again it was Angels birthday without even trying she walked passed her drinking mother and out the door.

KiKi noticed and silently followed her leader/sister.

She walked up to her favorite spot on the cliff side to watch the sun set one last time…she threw herself off and a bright light engulfed her.

KiKi couldn't believe what just happened like the most loyal Nin she knew KiKi took her life so she would follow.

When Angel awoke a voice said "silly Angel" looking up there was Annabeth with pure white wings. "Anna I missed you" Angel's voice was soft from not being used in a while. KiKi awoke to Angel's voice "KiKi why did you follow" KiKi just smiled

Upon Angels back were beautiful gray-ish tinted wings "Angel the gods want to speak with you two" Kiki's own wings were white as Anna's. Anna took angels hand within her own. "Anna you said Gods as in more than one" Anna just smiled.

The room Anna dragged her and KiKi into was beautiful with millions of colors and strange beings. "Hello young one I am Primus one of many gods this is Zeus, Odin, and the God you humans know, we are the Four kings of each realm and you are our Archangel Kronos, a General in our military if you will" God looked at KiKi "It seems someone who has cleansed herself of all the sins she has committed is here as well"

His voice strong and commanding "do not get us wrong lady Angel not many strong willed humans get to become Archangels when just arriving, it is just that you have committed no sin in your life"

This time Zeus spoke with a gentle but deep voice "I will become your Archangel if those under my command listen to a 13 year old girl" Odin laughed at her words and replied "they will respect you because of your wings they are like swords"

Angle gently touched one of the many large secondary feathers to find it sharper than a razorblade yet soft to the center. "Anna will guide you two on how to use your wings properly; Angel your second job is to look over the 4 worlds we come from"

Days passed and flight came to Angel naturally KiKi had a bit of a hard time. Training with Gabriel was fun because he always seemed to joke around being one of the few Archangels here. "Angel the spawns of hell are at it again you must be ready"

* * *

Days tuned to months and months to years

I lead armies of angels to victory several times in my years as an Archangel. Annabeth remained my best friend and KiKi my best fighter and sister. Annabeth and I walked the golden streets "Angel you're the guardian of the other dimensions right" I looked to her, green eyes full of wonder and delight

"Yeah I watch over Asgard and Olympus the most Thor and Loki don't seem to get along very well. Athena seems to enjoy pissing off Zeus's demi-god son Kratos, why do you want to know" she just burst out laughing "Angel you're a peeping tom!"

I smacked her on the head and growled "I'm not a peeping tom when it is my job to keep the realms safe" the many angels of the city bow in respect to me. Sighing we continue to my place of protection.

Looking into the large pool of water I can see over many worlds but only pay attention to one in particular there was a lab full of children most of the children's bodies were twisted in the most gruesome of ways. KiKi looked ready to cry and Anna ran to the nearest bathroom. "BROTHER GABRIEL ALERT THE GODS!"

**THIS WAS THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING MORE**

* * *

**chapter soundtrack:**

**lithium by Evanescence **


	4. Sorrry

**IM SORRY!**

Look i know i havent updated its just that i have been in the hospital for a while.

the doctors suspected i had lung cancer but turns out it was a weird string of virus so now i cant talk for a while.

Fear not i will write again its my passion.

AND... i have been writing the entire time i was hospitalized yay so i will poast in the next month

If i dont feel free to yell at me.

**THIS MESSAGE HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO YOU BE THE GREAT AND POWERFULL ****_METALIC LIVES FOR DEATH_**** MY TWIN WHO STILL HAS YET TO WITE HIS FORS STORY!**

**BYE SEE YA SOON!**


	5. the return of sorry

**I AM SORRY FOR MY LONG ABSENCE…**

**I WAS HOSPITALIZED FOR QUIET A LONG TIME AND HOPE THAT YOU ALL CAN FORGIVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT MY STORIES ARE GOING TO BE ON PAUSE FOR A WHILE.**

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WANTED TO DO WITH THEM. **Haha funny

**ANYWAY **

**I WILL BE POASTING A NEW STORY SOON CAUSE I GOT THE IDEA STUCK IN MY HEAD.**

**IM SORRY **


End file.
